


Monzón

by toabelovednightmare



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Prompaton, evento prompaton
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 07:52:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15636435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toabelovednightmare/pseuds/toabelovednightmare
Summary: El fin del mundo llega. Pero no como se lo imaginaron.





	Monzón

**Author's Note:**

> WIP. AU de Fin del Mundo para el Evento Promptaton. Espero que les guste : ) Definitivamente déjenme saber si quieren una parte 2.

Irónicamente, todo empezó en medio del silencio incomodo que habían dejado las guerras, conflictos, y sus dramas entre vecinos. Empezó en medio de un verano extremadamente caluroso, después de visitar a Antonio, que quería ver a sus niños de vez en cuando. El español estaba particularmente sentimental últimamente.

Martín recordaba haberse reído cuando Miguel le contó que había empezado a llamarlo por lo menos dos veces a la semana. Antonio nunca había sido uno de esos padres que viven vigilando que a los hijos no les pase nada. Manuel había comentado que seguro era porque se sentía viejo otra vez, pero Luciano dijo que no, que así son los papás y ya.

No. Ahora Martín estaba convencido de que Antonio había sabido algo. O por lo menos lo había presentido.

 

ooo

 

Pedro e Itzel fueron los primeros en desaparecer, luego del intenso terremoto que sacudió su territorio una madrugada. Alfred fue el primero en acercarse al borde. Su relación con los hermanos mexicanos no era muy buena últimamente. Pero el terremoto había sacudido--e incluso afectado--a sus estados limítrofes.

Apenas unas horas después, las noticias de lo que el estadounidense vio desde el helicóptero de la milicia habían alcanzado todos los países del mundo. "Ya no hay nada. Nada." Por supuesto, más de un escéptico no quedó satisfecho y decidió aventurarse sobre México. Se decía que era una conspiración del gobierno norteamericano. Que no era coincidencia que Estados Unidos hubiese tenido acceso a la zona primero que los mismos centroamericanos o sudamericanos.

Eventualmente mandaron a alguien más a comprobar la situación. Alguien que estuviera cerca y pudiera ofrecerse a estudiar la situación por un par de horas mínimo. Y nadie quería, nadie quiso ofrecerse realmente. Así que mandaron a Efraín y Ana Camila, para matar los rumores de una vez.

Cuando volvieron, con fotos y videos (y con los ojos rojos y los bolsillos llenos de pañuelos humedecidos), nadie necesitó escuchar más.

 

ooo

 

Ninguno tenía idea de cómo se suponía que se celebraban los funerales para países. Los mexicanos creían en otro tipo de muerte, lo que complicaba todo aún más. Ponerse de acuerdo había costado muchas llamadas de teléfono, pero aún así parecía haberse llegado al acuerdo silencioso de no hacer nada y ya. Después de todo, aún quedaba la esperanza de que resurgieran. Ya había pasado antes con otras naciones, todavía no podían perder la esperanza.

Sin embargo, a los humanos en los altos cargos, a sus líderes, no les pareció adecuado que pretendieran que nada pasó y siguiera con sus vidas. Qué se conocían desde hace tanto, ¿cómo iban a hacer eso? ¿Qué acaso no habían nacido todos prácticamente juntos? ¿Acaso importaba si recordaban cuando habían sido niños?

El funeral fue algo así como un reunión de conocidos. En Panamá, porque les pareció bastante neutral, aunque los europeos igual tuvieron que viajar mucho. Antonio no se molesto en mostrar la cara.

Efraín y Ana Camila, que habían sido los primeros en acercarse al lugar del siniestro, no dejaban de ser atacados con preguntas que solo contestaban a medias. ¿Qué si había quedado alguna estructura salvable? ¿Sería que aún podrían encontrar a los hermanos entre la lista de gente encontrada? Tenía que haber quedado algo, ¿verdad? Efraín tenía un ligero temblor en la mano que pretendía esconder sosteniendo vasos de tequila y limón.

-¿Por qué no dijeron nada?- Preguntó Martín, ahogándose en alcohol de nuevo. Llevaba dos días así, y solo de milagro no lo aparentaba. -Digo, si de verdad sabían algo....

Manuel suspiró pesadamente. Cruzó las piernas y miró el bocadito deshecho que tenía entre las manos.

-¿Que iban a saber, Martín? Y de todas formas, ¿que íbamos a poder hacer nosotros?

Nada, eso era obvio.

-¿Pero, nada? Digo, ¿nada de nada? ¿Ni siquiera una señal?

Manuel tomó un vaso de agua cuando la camarera pasó con las bebidas cerca a ellos. Manuel ya no tomaba alcohol; un pequeño compromiso que había hecho consigo mismo.

Se encogió en hombros, desviando su atención del rubio y manteniendo la vista fija en el pequeño grupo reunido junto a la mesa de bocaditos. 

-Quizás pensaron que hacían lo correcto.

 

ooo

 

María recordaba claramente la última conversación que había tenido con Itzel. En medio de todos los problemas que azotaban a su país, aún encontraba una pequeña ventana de tiempo para organizar una salida de chicas. No eran muchas, después de todo. Itzel le caía bien. Era una persona fuerte, que no se dejaba intimidar por nadie.

Una cualidad importante en un mundo como el de ella, donde la mayoría de gente a su alrededor era del sexo opuesto, incluidos aquellos que eran como ella. Y realmente eran de lo peor. Lo peor de lo peor. Los más tontos y torpes cuando de sentimientos, y toma de decisiones se trataba. Porque no podían separar las dos cosas, y operar con normalidad cuando les picaban las pelotas. Por eso, lo mejor era cuando se juntaban para rajar de ellos y chismear.

“Y por eso, si solamente hubiesen nacido naciones hombres, este mundo hubiese llegado a su fin hace ya mucho.”

¿Había querido decirle algo con eso? María no podía dejar de pensar que sí. Que quizás la advertencia se la habían dado a ella, y que había fallado el leer la entrelínea.

-Eso es ridículo. Igual todo esta bien, Vene. Incluso los centroamericanos pasaron las réplicas y alertas de tsunami tranquilos.

La voz de Catalina se oía metálica al otro lado de la línea. María se había estado mordiendo las uñas. Solo dejó de hacerlo cuando sintió ardor y el salado sabor de sangre en la punta de su lengua.

El reporte sobre su mesa le informaba que estaban a punto de entrar en temporada de lluvias, aunque se habían predicho días fríos. Catalina tosió, sacando a María de sus divagaciones.

-Pancho me dijo que Miguel sigue sin responderle el teléfono.

María sonrió de lado.

-¿Por qué no me sorprende que lo siga llamando?

Catalina rió. Una risa opaca, casi ensayada.

-Supongo que tendremos que mantener un ojo sobre ellos. Solo por si acaso.

-¿En el lonche que tiene que organizar con Manuel? Dudo que si quiera le hable…. Ya sabes como son con lo del orgullo herido y tratar de parecer cuerdos.

 

ooo

 

Llovía mucho. Casi todos los días. Gotas gordas y toscas. En la sierra granizaba, y los trozos de hielo que caían se sentían casi como balas cuando golpeaban la piel de la gente desprevenida. Ningún pronostico del tiempo había logrado advertirles.

-Calentamiento global,- susurró Miguel, pasando una frazada sobre sus hombros y soplando sobre sus propias manos. -Tuve jefes que solían decir que era una excusa para ir a más fiestas y trabajar menos.

Manuel despegó sus ojos de la pantalla de su celular por solo unos segundos antes de volver a pretender que estaba muy ocupado para escucharlo. A Miguel no le sorprendió. Manuel dijo que lo había perdonado, pero lo cierto es que no podía superar su último altercado.

Para demostrarle que aún lo perdonaba, estaba retrasando todos los planes que habían hecho. A propósito. Mostrarse desinteresado era solo una manera de hacer claras sus intenciones. Miguel tragó saliva, acercándose sigilosamente hasta el sillón donde estaba el chileno.

Manuel no estaba leyendo las noticias realmente. Igual ya sabía que era lo que había dicho la ONU, la NASA, y los líderes de los países del primer mundo. Todo era tan repetitivo que solo le quedaba mirar imágenes y fingir. Miguel colocó ambas manos en sus hombros, frotándolos despacio. Luego, lo envolvió en un abrazo y enterró su rostro en su pelo. Manuel no se movió, ni dijo nada. Un suspiro tembloroso dejó los labios del peruano.

En silencio, Manuel se preguntó si no estaría arruinándolo todo aún más.

 

ooo

 

Martín tenía miedo de que las cosas se salieran de control.

Quizás su jefe tenía razón y estaba siendo en extremo pesimista, pero la manera en como se estaban desarrollando las cosas le decía que no, que tenía todo el derecho de quejarse. Por un lado, tenía los problemas de Argentina. Su gente no estaba feliz. Su gente estaba convencida de que el gobierno argentino había firmado alguna cochinada con el gobierno americano, porque los campesinos estaban perdiendo su ganado y las provincias repentinamente se habían visto presas de un virus que salió de la nada.

El clima tampoco estaba jugando a su favor. Primero las heladas, los desborde de ríos, y el peligro inminente de que todo estuviese apuntando hacia un posible movimiento telúrico. La gente quería tener la seguridad de que Estados Unidos no estuviese manipulando bacterias y maquinitas que jugaran en contra del desarrollo del país.

Y, incluso cuando Martín sabía perfectamente de que Alfred estaba muy ocupado construyéndose un bunker “por si fuera necesario”, seguía teniendo la sensación de que había información pasando por una gran coladera. No solo por Alfred. Los europeos parecían no querer hablar con nadie de ese lado del hemisferio.

Los problemas de Martín Hernández, por otro lado, eran cosas que lo frustraban porque se podrían haber controlado si tan solo se hubiera dado cuenta a tiempo. Sebastián decía que se atormentaba con huevadas, porque igual casi nada de eso le incumbía realmente. Pero no, por supuesto que era su problema. Eran problemas de su familia y amigos.

Primero estaba la situación de Manuel, Miguel, y Pancho. Nunca había sido demasiado cercano al ecuatoriano, pero igual consideraba que había sido desafortunado encontrarse en esa situación y salir tan mal parado. Luego estaba el problema de Dani, que se paseaba por ahí tirando comentarios pasivo agresivos para disimular el hecho de que su novio seguía molesto con él por llamarlo metiche. Pobre Dani, él era daño colateral en todo el lío que se había armado.

…

Luciano quería verlo de vez en cuando, pero había sido casi imposible en los últimos meses. A veces se preguntaba si seguían siendo novios. En las noches, cuando se despertaba acalorado, tenía la urgencia de llamar a Luciano. Pero sabía que le diría que vaya a verlo, y ya no quería tener que decir que no podía.

 

ooo

 

Sorpresivamente, fue Luciano quien fue a verlo.

Amaneció en su cama, roncando como si estuviera en su propia casa. Martín no lo había escuchado entrar, ni lo había sentido echarse a lado durante la noche. Tiró de su oreja hasta que Luciano abrió los ojos.

Martín le sonrió con cansancio.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que ibas a venir?

Luciano ahogó una risa.

-Porque las sorpresas no se cuentan.

La voz de Luciano sonaba pesada y dulce. A Martín le encantaba. Sonrió, jalándole un cachete y apegándose más al moreno.

-¿Cómo has estado?

Preguntó Luciano. Martín hizo una mueca.

-No sé.- Luciano levantó una ceja y a Martín le costó no dejar de sonreír.- No sé. Es cómo si todo estuviera mal.

-Estás preocupado.

Se encogió en hombros. Luciano pasó un brazo sobre su cuerpo.

-¿Es por lo de Manuel y Miguel?- Susurró. A Martín le sorprendió lo poco burlesco que sonaba. -¿O es por lo de…?

Hubo silencio.

Luciano se limitó a acariciarlo mientras esperaba. Martín tomó aire, se frotó los ojos con ambas manos, y jaló la frazada sobre sus hombros.

-Sabés que prácticamente se iban a casar.

No era una pregunta. Era un hecho.

Luciano asintió despacio. Se relamió los labios y su voz llegó a los oídos de Martín con dificultad.

-¿Ya no?

Martín torció la boca. Luciano entendió que no debía preguntar más del tema. Ni mencionó nada sobre el miedo de Martín.

 

ooo

 

El lonche anual en beneficio del bienestar ambiental de la región, era mucho más sombrío de lo habitual. Se suponía que hablarían sobre lo que había estado pasando recientemente: los volcanes a punto de hacer erupción, los terremotos, los maremotos, los desbordes de ríos, los meteoritos que habían caído en los desiertos, la desfavorable situación de la Antártida… (de porque Norteamérica y Europa parecían haberlos excluido del mundo, como si tuvieran lepra). Pero, en cambio, el tiempo fue mayormente usado tratando de bordear la tensión e incomodidad que amenazaba con ahogarlos dentro de ese pequeño salón de hotel.

Catalina lamentaba que Luciano no hubiese podido ir. Todo era más sencillo cuando se contaba con el buen humor del moreno; era muy bueno aliviando situaciones molestas. María también hubiese sido un buen refuerzo, si la jaqueca que cargaba esa tarde no hubiese acabado ya con esa posibilidad. Sebastián desapareció, seguro para fumarse un buen porro. Martín… Martín se distrajo tan rápido, que de poco sirvió.

Afuera estaba tronando, y Miguel lucía completamente asombrado por el hecho.

-Nunca truena en Lima…. Bueno, a veces sí, pero usualmente es solo un truenecito y ya. Tienes mucha suerte si logras verlo. Esto empezó hace poco, este asunto de las lluvias….

Estaba sentado en una esquina de la mesa con Martín. Desde donde podía mantener un ojo en Manuel, que fumaba justo fuera de la puerta del salón. Ambos estaban ensimismados en su conversación. Tanto, que no notaron cuando Francisco apareció justo a su lado.

 

ooo

 

Quizás Julio era quien sabía mejor que nadie lo que estaba pasando. Presentía que los demás se rehusaban a ver—por miedo muy justificado, claro—pero lo cierto es que estaba justo en frente de sus narices. Poco después de que Pedro e Itzel desaparecieran de la faz de la tierra, empezó a notar que estaba mucho más enfermo de lo normal.

No dijo nada, porque ya había tenido suficientes problemas con Miguel. Lo último que necesitaba es que su hermano enloqueciera y empezara otra ronda de gritos, llantos, y drama generalizado. Prefería no hablar con Daniel por el momento.

Supuso que si llegaba a salvarse, también le iban a decir que era un exagerado. Aunque seguro tampoco podría ignorarlo por siempre.

Las tierras en sus montañas no producían mucho. Los huaicos, y las plagas que estaban azotando sus terrenos, eran otra razón por la que prefirió aislarse por un tiempo. Su jefe pensaba que todo era una prioridad nacional. Y tenía razón. Su gente, su nación era una prioridad. No que fuera a cambiar algo….

Escuchó un sollozo y cerró la llave del agua. Se secó las manos en el pantalón mientras rodeaba el área de los lavados. Asomó la cabeza, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Pero no fue suficiente para que Sebastián, que estaba sentado en el piso con la espalda apoyada contra la pared, no lo viera.

Así que salió por completo de su escondite. Se cruzó de brazos, pretendiendo que no veía la mirada de asco que el uruguayo le estaba dirigiendo.

-¿Qué paso?¿Cancelaron tu telenovela favorita o cerró tu distribuidora favorita?

Sebastián se sorbió los mocos. Tenía sus anteojos en una mano, y un porro sin encender sobre el regazo.

-¿Y a vos qué? Ah, no, cierto. A ti te encanta meterte donde no te llaman.

Julio trató de responder. Pero Sebastián fue más rápido, y más ruidoso. Se paró de golpe, metiéndole una patada a la puerta de una de las cabinas del baño. Julio parpadeó despacio, poco sorprendido.

-No pretendas que no sabes que esta pasando, tú, maldita comadreja. Todo se esta yendo a la mierda, y todos comen pastel como si nada. Que importa si mañana no hay nada, ¿no?

Sebastián lo agarró por el cuello de la camisa, zarandeándolo hasta hacerlo retroceder un par de pasos. Julio bufó, alisando su camisa antes de apartarlo.

-Basta. No discuto con volados.

_Ni con mentirosos_ , pensó Julio mientras salía de ahí. Sabía perfectamente bien porque lloraba Sebastián.

-¡Piénsalo, Julio! ¡Si no le hablas a Dani, tu también te vas a morir solo!

  
ooo

 

Manuel vio a Julio aparecer en el pasillo con su típica cara de odiar al mundo. También lo vio tropezarse con Daniel, quien inmediatamente lo jaló para otro lado. Chasqueó la lengua, extinguiendo lo poco que quedaba de su cigarrillo y tirando la colilla en el tacho antes de regresar al salón.

Pero, apenas puso un pie dentro, supo que debió haberse quedado en el pasillo. Ya era muy tarde para regresar. Martín ya lo había visto, y Catalina parecía gritar por ayuda. Miguel discutía con Francisco y, aunque no era agresivo ni gritaba, era evidente que tampoco faltaba tanto para que llegasen a esa parte.

-¿Qué pasa?

Preguntó apenas alcanzó la mesa. Miguel tenía el ceño fruncido, y Francisco lucía más ofendido que nunca antes. Manuel suspiró, y sobó su entrecejo.

-Pensé que quedamos en ya no hablar de eso. Pero parece que fui solo yo.

-Te dije que lo dejaras, Francisco.- Miguel seguía mirando a Francisco. Martín tenía una mano sobre el hombro del peruano.- Te dije que lo dejaras. Y si me hubieses hecho caso desde un inicio, nada de esto hubiese pasado.

-¿Nada?¡Ya estaba pasando, Miguel!¿Sabes cuanta plata invirtió mi gobierno?

-¿Sabes cuanta plata invirtió el mío?- Catalina llamó a su hermano, tratando de separarlo de la conversación. Manuel temió estar a un paso de un aneurisma. Francisco y Miguel siguieron mirándose con odio.- No funcionó y ya. Déjalo.

-Eso es muy fácil de decir.

-¿Fácil?¡Tú estuviste ahí!¡Esa ciudad se planeó por años! Pero. No. Funcionó.

Miguel tragó saliva. Manuel tiró del brazo de Miguel.

-Ya, déjenlo.

-Lo dices como si hubiera sido culpa mía.

-Espera, ¿estás diciendo que fue mí culpa?

-No lo sé, ¿las ciudades se desarrollan si las dejas abandonadas para hacer otros planes?

Miguel tomó un paso adelante, y el agarré de Manuel flaqueó un segundo. Martín llamó a su mejor amigo, sujetando aún su hombro. María, que había tomado un poco de más, le gritó a los dos chicos que ya se callaran. Daniel y Julio habían regresado al salón.

-Ya. Es suficiente.- Manuel alzó la voz.- La ciudad no funcionó, sea cual sea el motivo. Miguel hizo planes conmigo. Nada fue hecho en secreto, ¿cuál es el problema? ¿Por qué no pueden callarse y ya?

Francisco bufó, quitando la mano que Catalina tenía en su brazo para retroceder.

-¿Nada fue hecho en secreto?¿Estás seguro? Porque hasta donde yo sé todo este problema se genero porque Miguel no te dijo a donde se estaban yendo todos los fondos, ¿no? ¿Los que estaban ahorrando para su pequeña alianza?

-No es asunto tuyo. Miguel y yo ya hablamos de eso.

-Martín- susurró Daniel, tirando de la chaqueta de su primo. Estaba pálido como un fantasma.

-Ahora no, Dani.

-Claro. No es asunto mío. ¿Qué planeas hacer con ella, Miguel?¿Se la vas a dar de regalo de matrimonio?

-¿Esto es sobre dinero?

-Martín. Tenemos que hablar. Ahora.

Martín volteó a ver a su primo, solo por un segundo. Daniel temblaba como una hoja. Detrás suyo, Julio lo observaba de la misma manera que uno mira a un cadáver. Nunca había visto a Julio mirarlo con pena por nada.

-Martín, tenemos que hablar….

En una mano, Daniel tenía empuñado su celular. Martín soltó a Miguel. Daniel volvió a tirar de su primo, pero el argentino no se movió.

Pudo verlo en la mirada de Daniel. Pero necesitó escucharlo. Daniel tragó y le extendió el aparato muy despacio.

-Si no te lo digo yo….

Martín no recordaba haber sentido ese miedo en su vida.

-Luciano dijo que había nevado.- Las palabras se estancaban en su garganta. Le costaba si quiera construir oraciones. Tenía miedo.- Pero solo un poco. Un poco, nada más…

Daniel se encogió en hombros. No supo que más hacer, ni que más decir.

Susurró. Pero incluso cuando solo susurró su respuesta, fue suficiente para que todos en la habitación lo oyeran.

-Lu se fue.

 

ooo

 

Hubieron advertencias.

Varias.

Pero nada los preparo para el momento esclarecedor. De cuál iba a ser su destino.

 

 

 


End file.
